Historical Timeline
Interminable Universe Timeline The historical timeline is a collection of all major events that has and will happen in the Interminable Universe. The timeline started with the '''T.U.C''' ''(The Universe Creation)'' 20 billion years ago. Creation * 4 stars was formed from cosmic dust and contained the 2 eternal gods of the universe. 20 Billion Years Ago * '''[https://interminablecomics.fandom.com/wiki/Mighty_Kal%C3%B3s_(God_of_Lightness) ''Mighty Kalós'']'' '''''''was created from the 4 stars that created the universe, which made him the eternal god of lightness.'' * ''Only a couple of years later when '''Kalós '''had started on creating matter in the universe, his half brother '''[https://interminablecomics.fandom.com/wiki/Czar_Xand%C3%BA_(Eternal_God_of_Darkness) Czar Xandú] '''was created from 2 of the stars that created the universe, those stars had been affected by darkness when '''Kalós '''accidentally created dark matter while experimenting with creation.'' * ''The two of them had a raging hatred towards each other because of their different opinions on creation itself. '''Kalós '''wanted to create different continuities in the universe that consisted of smaller colonies that should have their own leading beings (later known as galaxies, planets & creatures). '''Xandú '''wanted to create trillions of dark masses where not even '''Kalós '''light would be able to escape. The meaning behind those dark masses would be so it could be used as a unlimited power battery for '''Xandú''''s entity, because he only thought about himself.'' * ''After the first ever battle in history occurred, '''Kalós '''emerged victorious and banished his half brother to the realm prison of lightness for all eternity.'' 10 Billion Years Ago * '''''Kalós '''had spent 10 billion years creating what he had planned. His lightness powers started to fade so he decided to create beings that could take his place in existance.'' * ''He created a succession that consisted of the first ever beings contained inside a body form. Xohor, Astral, Urzu, Khoth and Ephra. He named them The Ethereals, Protectors Of Balance.'' 9 Billion Years Ago * '''''Kalós '''understood that he could only create beings that was created from lightness for so long. The universe would implode if there was no balance. Therefore he was forced to create matter out of darkness from the 2 stars that his half brother was created from. There had to be 2 alternatives for beings to choose from, lightness or darkness. If there only was 1 alternative, every being would be on the side of lightness which would bring the balance out of course.'' * ''The balance of the universe was steady once '''Kalós '''created the opposite beings to The Ethereals, The Helores.'' 8-5 Billion Years Ago * ''The Helores started a rebellion against The Ethereals. The battle led to the creation of what we know as time. The Ethereals won the battle, leading The Helores to go extinct.'' * ''The balance of the universe started to get unstable and needed a force of darkness to appear. That's when '''Czar Xandú''' broke free from his half brothers prison of lightness. '''Xandú '''was still alive because he never used his powers inside the prison, making his entity charging dark matter for billions of years while locked in the prison.''' ''''' 4-1 Billion Years Ago * ''A planet called Terra was created.'' * ''The Ethereals needed to protect the balance of the universe from '''''Xandú''''', so they created a whole new replication of the universe for him. '''''Xandú '''could now rule his own kingdom and was not intrested in destroying the lightness at the time being. There was now a balance between lightness and darkness in the universe.'''' 310-235 Million Years Ago * ''Reptiles was created on Terra and roamed the planet for millions of years.'' * ''Dinosaurs appeared on Terra (Earth).'' 205 Million Years Ago * ''Extinction of large amphibians and many reptiles.'' 67 Million Years Ago * ''Other planets was at war with each other and some species ended up trapped on earth, so did their alien technology. The war created a huge shockwave that led to the extinction of dinosaurs on Earth.'' 53 Million Years Ago * ''Radakir had collected his first specie.'' 19 Million Years Ago * ''Apes split off from other monkeys.'' 2 Million Years Ago * ''Beginning of the ice age.'' 1.9 Million Years Ago * The first ''homo erectus was created.'' 250,000 BCE * ''The first homo sapiens appeared.'' 51,000 BCE * ''The first human to get super powers from the alien technology found in the Pacific Ocean, granting him immortality.'' 28,000 BCE * ''Cave paintings was discovered by the super powered human that later recieved the name ''Orago''. He created a home near the paintings and built a family of super powered individuals.'' 10,000 BCE * ''The first city created on Earth, Ordu by Orago.'' 6,000 BCE 2,000 BCE 1,000 BCE 12th Century AD 16th Century AD 19th Century 20th Century Modern Era